A Promise is a Promise
by Junogirl7
Summary: When the digital gate opens again, the tamers imeditaely set off to ruinte with their lost partners. Unfortunately, more troubles start to arise, and only friendship and love will see it through. Mainly Rukato, with some RenaGuil.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone, I'm back! It's been awhile, but here I am. This is my new fic, my second attempt at writing. I want feedback, people! Constructive criticism is accepted, but flames are not. Lastly, I'd like to dedicate this to DarkDremora4, for getting me back on my feet!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OOF!"

The red dinosaur rubbed his head and looked around. He looked around at the barren desert that was the first plain of the digital world. It looked even more barren then the last time he was here, due to all the damage the d-reaper had caused while he, his tamer and all his other friends were in the real world battling the d-reaper. They had won in the end, but it cost the red Digimon separation from his tamer. He let out a quiet whimper.

"Guilmon get your fat tail off of me! I can hardly breathe under here!" Came a muffled voice from underneath him. Guilmon clumsily rolled to the side letting the little digital bunny-like creature named Terriermon out from under him.

"Oops, sorry Terriermon." Guilmon said.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a good thing we're in the digital world and don't need to eat. You might drop a few pounds!" Terriermon retorted. Guilmon's bat-like ears drooped and he looked down ashamed.

"I said I was sorry." He muttered. Terriermon sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Guilmon. It's only been a few minutes and I'm already getting myself into trouble without Henry keeping me out of it." Terriermon said, his own ears drooping.

"Hey, you two dolts aren't the only ones who just lost their tamers you know!" Said an impish creature, rightly named Impmon. "I really only just got back with Ai and Mako. Now I'm a whole world away from them again, thanks to your tamer's father!"

Terriermon puffed up ready to make a comeback, but a small white Digimon intervened. "Hey! We don't need to fight… let's all just be glad that we're alright! Ha ha!" Calumon giggled.

"Since when did the cream puff become a poet?" Impmon asked.

"I don't know but he's right though. Hey, that rhyming thing is contagious! Is everybody here?" Guilmon asked.

"Here!" Answered Lopmon, who looked like a chocolate-covered Terriermon.

"Here! Whoa!" Said Monodramon, tripping over a rock and landing roughly on his head.

"Ha! You're not so scary when you're not Cyberdramon!" Terriermon taunted.

"Maybe a little dented with some bolts loose but I'm accounted for and well!" Guardromon said in his usual chipper tone.

"Pipi!" MarineAngemon piped up. Guilmon looked over everyone to check that they were all there, but he noticed someone missing from the road call. Then he saw the tall, yellow fox standing nearby looking out to the horizon. He slowly approached her.

"Renamon? You okay?" He asked her. Renamon stood there silently, unmoving other then her tail slightly swaying in the breeze. "Renamon?" Guilmon asked again.

"I've been separated from my tamer and friend, and I'm probably never going to be reunited with her again. Of course I'm not okay." Renamon said calmly. Guilmon put on a determined face.

"We'll see our tamers again! I know we will!" He said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Takato promised, and I trust Takato. And I know the day he comes back for me, everyone else will too!"

Renamon turned her head to look at Guilmon, intrigued. "Well, if you believe it that much, I have no choice but to believe it too." She sighed. "Thank you Guilmon."

"Of course, you're my friend." Guilmon chuckled. They both stared at each other saying nothing until the heard a distraction off to the side.

"Pipipi pi pipipipipi pipipi pii!" Said a frantic MarineAngemon. Terriermon leaped in front of MarineAngemon with a panicked look on his face.

"What's that? Calumon fell into the well!? Oh no, we have to save him!" Terriermon joked. Everybody sweat dropped. Terriermon fell to the ground and burst out laughing. "I just couldn't resist! It was just too easy! Too easy!"

"Pi! Pipipi! Pipipipipipipipipiiiii!" MarineAngemon fumed. He floated down to the laughing bunny and turned his head towards the direction of his distress. At this moment everybody noticed the mass of dark and stormy clouds quickly approaching them.

Terriermon stopped laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't talk to me, dad." Said an angry blued haired kid named Henry while storming off. His dad watched him leave, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Hey, Henry!" Came the voice of Takato Matsuki. He made to go after his friend, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let him go, gogglehead. He obviously needs to be alone right now." Rika Nonaka reasoned. Takato turned to her.

"But it's really not his dad's fault. He did what he thought was best." Takato said, his eyes still puffy from tears.

"Well, whatever. Just give him some time. We all need some… We pretty much just had a part of us ripped away." Rika whispered, her eyes slightly shimmering in a wet coat of threatening tears.

"Wow, the Digimon ice queen showing some emotion? I haven't seen that since I used all your energy to slice a part of the d-reaper in half!" Said a surprisingly cheerful Ryo. Rika whirled on him.

"What's your problem? I really don't feel like dealing with your arrogance right now!" Rika fumed, then stalked off.

"Hey! I was just trying to cheer you up… girls are complicated." Ryo sighed.

"She just… needs a little time." Takato shook his head. He and Ryo started to walk off together. Off to the side, Kazu and Kenta were still staring at where their Digimon disappeared.

"So, does this mean we have to go back to the card game?" Kenta asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for the near heart attack, Azulongmon!" Terriermon yelled at the sovereign that came out of the black storm cloud.

"The attack of the chaos has ceased! Thanks to you, I'm guessing. Where are your human tamers?" Azulongmon asked.

"They're sadly still back in the real world, your huge powerful snakey-ness!" Guardromon answered.

"Pity. It would have been great to see Zhuqiaomon eat his words in front of them." Azulongmon chuckled.

"Azulongmon, what is going to happen to the digital world?" Renamon asked, noting the destruction all around them.

"It will slowly repair itself. As long as humans keep feeding data onto the World Wide Web, we will survive. Today is a day for celebration! Come my friends, we shall honour you all as heroes and protectors of all the worlds!" Azulongmon exclaimed.

As a cloud formed around them, they didn't notice the burning red eyes coming from deep within a crack in the land…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? There's more to come so keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter. Also, I have 2 things to say. 1. Let's just assume Terriermon saw an episode of Lassie in the real world. I also don't own that. 2. I like Ryo, just not for Rika.

That's all! Review if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here's chapter two! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since the Digimon had left. Takato found himself sitting on a park bench on a nice Saturday afternoon. There was still rebuilding being done in the city, but the park had remained untouched. It was the only peaceful place to sit and think nowadays.

"Hey, Gogglehead." Rika said from beside him. He hadn't even noticed that she had sat down beside him, and didn't know how long she had been there. He blushed in embarrassment at her sudden presence.

"Didn't you get the memo? You can't call me that anymore." Takato stated, pointing at his goggle-less forehead. Rika took this into account.

"Why'd you do that? I thought it was like your trademark or something." Rika said.

"Nah, it was Tai's trademark first, and I don't want to get sued." Takato joked. "Besides, it doesn't feel right to wear them without Guilmon here anymore." He added sadly.

Rika bowed her head. "I know what you mean. But I notice you still have your D-arc." She said, referring to the gold and white digivice attached to his hip. He smiled.

"That's different. I feel completely empty without it. It's more of a reassurance. It's like having a part of him with me, you know?" Takato explained.

"Yeah, I know." Rika said, shifting a bit so he could see her blue and white D-arc on her belt. "But oh well, you'll always be my Gogglehead."

Both former tamers sat in an awkward silence at that statement. With a tiny blush colouring her cheeks, Rika changed the subject.

"So, how's Jeri been doing?" She asked.

_Wow, she's never been into talking about personal stuff before, _Takato thought. He let out a bit of a frustrated groan at the thought of Jeri. "She's bounced back really well actually. She knows what Leomon wants her to do, and her dad is way more understanding of her now. Which is really great! I'm happy for her. But you know I really don't feel like pouring out all my feelings to her again because it was hard enough the first time and the first time it wasn't even her and-" He was cut off by small cough from Rika. He looked up to see her slightly glaring. "But… you don't really want to hear about that stuff, do you?"

"Not really." Rika said, obviously annoyed. Now it was Takato's turn to change the subject.

"So have you talked to Henry?" Takato asked. Rika shook her head.

"You?"

"Nope." Takato sighed.

"He'll come around, eventually." Rika said.

"Yeah." Takato agreed. "Hey, do you want to go do something?" He asked. Rika shot him a warning look. Takato raised up his hands in defence. "Just to hang out, you know, like friends?" He suggested.

Rika stood up and brushed her leg off. "I can't, my mom is expecting me home soon." She said.

"Oh, then maybe another time?" Takato asked.

"Maybe." Rika said, starting to walk away.

"You know, just because our Digimon are gone doesn't mean we can't be friends still." Takato shouted after her. Rika stopped but didn't turn towards him.

"Maybe it does." She said, and then proceeded to walk away again, leaving Takato with his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takato watched the light raindrops as they splattered against his bedroom window. It was sort of a peaceful feeling for him, seeing the cool, grey Sunday morning unfold outside, while he was stuck inside in the warmth, protected. So peaceful…

"Takato! Didn't you hear me? Can you bring the trash out, please?"

So much for being peaceful.

Obeying his mother's wishes, although grudgingly, he went downstairs to grab the trash. Bakeries tend to have a lot of trash. After he had thrown the last bag out into the alley, he turned to continue his rainy day activities upstairs. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the side door.

"Who could that be?" He wondered. He opened the door to none other then Rika. She was wearing a light rain jacket, but clearly it wasn't that much help. Takato noticed her slightly shivering.

"Hey Rika, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised. She raised her eyebrow, as if it was obvious.

"Taking you up on the offer you made yesterday in the park. Have you forgotten already? And you don't even have your goggles obstructing your blood flow as an excuse anymore." Rika said. Takato remembered asking her to hang out the day before.

"Wow, well what changed your mind?" Takato asked. Rika shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do, and I'm bored. The best form of entertainment there is is hanging out with a goofball like you who would probably trip and make a face plant into a puddle."

"Ouch, that hurt." Takato said, though he knew she was joking.

"Well come on, Gogglehead, lets get going!" Rika said, pulling him roughly out the door.

"Ahh, okay then." Takato said, awkwardly grabbing his jacket on the way. "Mom! I'm going out for awhile!" He shouted.

"What? Going out in this weather? You'll catch a cold!"

The shut door cut out anymore of his mom's nagging. Takato pulled the jacket on to help shield himself a bit from the cold raindrops.

"So, what do you want to do?" Takato asked.

"Well, I was thinking of us visiting Henry. Maybe bring him out of his shell." Rika suggested.

"I thought you said 'He'll come around eventually'." Takato pointed out.

"It's been long enough. I think all he needs is a little push to get him restarted, and you know how pushy I can be." Rika explained. Takato chuckled.

"Aww, Rika, you do care!"

Rika wheeled around to him and held his shoulders, glaring menacingly. "As far are you know, I'm just bored. Got it?" She growled. Everything went silent. Takato stared at her, shocked at the outburst, and more shocked that he didn't have a black eye right about now. Then he saw something flicker in her eye. Humour? His shocked expression slowly relaxed into an amused expression.

"Right, got it, just bored. In fact, this was my idea and I'm forcing you along." Takato joked. Rika stared at him, slightly smiled, and then let go. They continued walking.

Takato sighed and looked up into the rain.

So much for being peaceful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm… not so sure you really want to see him right now." Said Jaarin, Henry's older sister.

"Well, can we see him anyway? We'd really like to help." Takato insisted.

"You better brace yourselves then. He's not exactly… himself." Jaarin sighed.

"Whose at the door?" Came a cracked voice from behind. The voice belonged to Henry Wong. Takato and Rika gasped at the sight of him. His usual neatly combed blue hair was a mess, his shirt was all stretched out, he had major bags under his eyes with his eyes being large and bloodshot and he looked like he had not eaten in a while. He carried a can of soda pop in his hand.

"Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to bring you out of your funk, Brainiac. What have you done to yourself?" Rika asked.

"I've been searching for Terriermon non-stop on the internet, hoping to find him. I thought you two would be doing the same. Don't you miss your Digimon at all?" Henry accused.

"Of course we do, Henry." Takato said softly.

"Yeah, we just know that our Digimon wouldn't want us to sit around and become a hygienic disaster." Rika added.

"I'm not just going to wait for them to show up one day!" Henry retorted.

"That's really all we can do, Henry. It's not like we'll never see them again. We just have to move on with our lives for now." Takato said. Henry grunted and tossed his can into the recycling bin.

"Why don't we go out and just hang out. Have some fun, like we used to? Come on Henry, you're our friend. We don't want to lose you too." Takato coaxed.

"Fine… Why not." Henry agreed, and started walking towards them.

"Bleck, I am not hanging around you until you take a shower first though, Braniac!" Rika argued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had stopped raining and the sun was starting to peak out from behind the clouds. The ex-tamers were sitting at an ice cream shop not far from the d-reapers destruction. It was one of the few places that had reopened.

"You guys were right, I guess I did need just a little bit a fresh air." Henry said.

"Of course we were right. Why wouldn't we be? Am I supposed to get rid of your nick-name now too?" Rika said, jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny Rika." Henry commented sarcastically. Things we're finally starting to get back to normal between the three. Henry sighed. "Do you guys really think we'll ever see them again?"

"I think so. They were like a part of us. You can't split us up that easily." Takato said.

"I agree. Renamon came back once for me before. I trust in her." Rika said. Henry nodded in his own agreement. They sat there in silence until they noticed a presence behind their table.

"Oh, Yamaki!" Henry exclaimed.

"Hello kids. Nice to see you're finally out enjoying yourselves." Yamaki said in his usual cool manner. He flicked his lighter.

"Hi Yamaki. Uh, how have things been?" Takato asked awkwardly.

"Difficult. A lot of damage control is being done. But at least the worst is over, mostly thanks to you kids." Yamaki explained. "Look, I'm sorry for what we had to do, but we believed we had no other choice at the time. To make up for it, I want you to know that we have been feeding data into the Digital World to help it repair itself faster then normal, and we have also been looking for your partners to check up on them. Especially your father." He said, looking at Henry. Henry looked down at his shoes.

"So you finally realized that both humans and Digimon can exist peacefully, huh?" Rika scoffed.

"I believe some of your Digimon also had to come to realize this, little girl." Yamaki retorted. "I guess we both had some learning to do." He flicked his lighter and started to walk away.

"Hey, Yamaki, why do you flick that lighter?" Takato asked.

Yamaki turned around with an amused smile on. He tipped his shades down to look at them.

"Don't smoke, kids."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"BeEeEp, beEeEp, beEeEp."

The familiar warped beeping of the d-arc caught Takato's ears. He rolled himself out of bed. _I must be dreaming_, he thought. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light coming off his bedside table. He glanced at the screen, which had the compass spinning madly. Takato blinked again, only to find the light, the sound, and compass gone. Like it had never happened.

_Guess I was dreaming. _Takato thought. He rolled back into bed and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha! Beat you again, chumly!" Kazu gloated.

"Aw, man, I didn't even see that coming!" Takato groaned. Kazu leant back proudly.

"Yeah well, can't mess with the master! I'm going to be even better then Ryo one day." Kazu stated.

"Right, like that would ever happen." Kenta muttered.

"Well, I'm going to leave now. You coming, Takato?" Kazu asked.

"Nah, I'm going to take another route home today." Takato answered.

"Alright, suit yourself. Come on, Kenta." Kazu said while leaving.

"Why do I always have to come with you?" Kenta whined.

"Because you're my posse. You're not much of a posse, but you are one…"

Takato chuckled as he listened to his friend's fading out voices. He gathered up his cards and put them in a box and made his way to the park.

This had become a bit of a random habit for Takato. Even if he knew Guilmon wouldn't be there. Sometimes he would end up there and not even notice.

When he got to the shed, he looked at it and sighed. He began to turn away when he noticed his d-arc starting to beep. Surprised, he took it out and noticed the compass was pointing towards the tunnel inside the shed. _That's weird. The d-arc is supposed to connect me to Guilmon… that means…_

Takato gasped and ran into the shed. He quickly pinched himself to make sure the digital gate before him wasn't just a dream. It wasn't. Next thing he knew he was running at top speed out of the park.

When he got to Rika's house, he madly knocked on the door. She answered angrily.

"What do you want, Gogglehead." She snapped.

"R… Rika… the… it's… oh my… going… to pass out… need… water." Takato gasped. Rika's face softened a bit and got him a glass of water. He downed it immediately and took a few moments to catch his breath.

"Now do you mind telling me what's going on?" Rika demanded. Takato took a deep breath.

"THE DIGITAL GATE IS OPEN!" He yelled. Rika was stunned.

"Wh-what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, are you sure you have everything?" Takato's mother asked.

"Yes, mom, and Yamaki even gave me a better device that will work anywhere in the digital world. I'll e-mail you. You have nothing to worry about." Takato explained.

"Oh I know, I trust you, but I feel like I just got you back for good this time and now…" She started to blubber, but Takato's dad interrupted.

"You know he has to do this. And there's really no danger this time since everyone is more peaceful." He reassured.

"I know, but I just miss him so much!" Takato's mom cried.

"I'll be back soon mom, as soon as I find Guilmon and the others, I promise. I made a promise to Guilmon, too. I'm going to keep both." Takato said awkwardly.

He turned to everyone else. Most of the whole gang that had partners were there. Rika, Henry, Ryo ("He knows the digital world better then any of us, Rika!" "Ugh, fine, whatever."), Kazu and Kenta. They promised Susie, Ai and Mako that they would bring their partners back.

"You coming, Chumly?" Kazu asked. Takato nodded.

"Just one thing." He said. He quickly ran up the stairs and came back donning his pair of special taming goggles. Rika smirked.

"Welcome back, Goggles."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED. Stay tuned!

Junogirl7


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1 week earlier**

"Food!" exclaimed Guilmon at the sovereign's celebration party. It would have taken place a week prior, but thanks to the instability that the d-reaper had caused, the party had to be postponed. Guardromon had practically taken the planning into his own hands. He seemed to have an artistic side, and had been busy making Azulongmon's palace decorated as a human ball. Almost every digital monster was there, celebrating what seemed to be a Golden Age of peace between humans and Digimon.

"Apparently Azulongmon made sure to have a lot of food prepared, just for you Guilmon." Lopmon said, giggling.

"Just for Guilmon?" Terrier asked, looking like he was about to cry.

"Well, it is for everyone-"

"WAHOO!" Terriermon shouted, diving into the pile of food.

"That little rabbit really has gained the appetite of the pineapple head, hasn't he?" Impmon asked.

"I think he's accepted that." Lopmon said, sweat dropping.

"Well if it's contagious, I'm not sticking around to become a glutton. I think I'll go play a game with those Numemon over there. Hey! You! Yeah, come back here, trash heaps! Badaboom!" Impmon said, running off. Renamon chuckled.

"Same old Impmon." She said to herself. She looked at Guilmon and Terriermon gorging themselves on the food provided. "What healthy appetites." She said. Terriermon let out a big belch. "Or maybe not so healthy." She sighed.

"Hey! You can't throw your crap at me! That's cheating! Stupid trash heaps!" Impmon yelled while being chased by some angry Numemon who were throwing their excrements at Impmon. Guardromon quickly ran in with a mop and bucket.

"Oh dear, do you have to do that? I just washed this floor!" Guardromon cried. Then Calumon skipped in.

"Lalalalala… Hey, look! Yummy ice cream!" Calumon cheered, regarding the garments that the Numemon had dropped. Calumon was about to reach for some when Monodramon quickly ran in.

"No, Calumon! Don't! Whoa!" He yelped, slipping on some "ice cream". MarineAngemon, noticing the chaos, tried to inform a Centarumon.

"Pipipipi! Piiipipi? Pi!" MarineAngemon tried to communicate. Centarumon just cocked his head to the side.

"What? I can't understand you, little guy." He said.

"Piii…" MarineAngemon sighed. Renamon sighed too.

_We're so lost without our partners. _Renamon thought.

"Renamon?" Came a voice from behind her.

"Hmm? Yes, Guilmon?" Renamon said.

"Are you having fun?" Guilmon asked.

"I have never been one for social gatherings." Renamon stated.

"Oh…" Guilmon said, his bat-like ears drooping. "Would you like some food? Food always makes me happy." Guilmon said, perking up and gesturing to the food. Terriermon poked his head out, his mouth stuffed with food.

"MMM! Geemo, doe giff er foo!" He swallowed, "I'm finding it hard enough to get some myself with you eating it!" Terriermon argued. Renamon ignored him and smiled.

"No thank you, Guilmon, but thanks for the offer." She said. Then something in the shadows caught her eye. It looked like a pair of red eyes. "Huh?" She turned her head to get a better look, but they were gone. At that moment, Guilmon felt a stabbing sharp pain in his hindquarters.

"Ouch!" Guilmon yelped. The loaf of bread he had been holding onto flew out of his claw and hit Guardromon in the head who was mopping the soiled floor. Startled, he turned around which caused the mop he was holding to trip a still running Impmon. Impmon fell into the bucket of water, causing water to spill on the floor. The Centarumon stepped into the puddle and slid across the floor. Panicking, the Centarumon shot out a Solar Ray out of his wrist which hit a chandelier that Guardromon had constructed out of crystal shards he found in the valley. The Solar Ray reflected off all the shards and blasted the palace walls and pillars, destroying the structure. The whole place started rumbling.

"Everybody evacuate! The palace in collapsing!" Azulongmon boomed as debris fell all around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Present time**

"Wahoo! I have never been so glad to see a bunch of random blinking data before!" Kazu said, standing in the tunnel in Guilmon's shed, referring to the digital gate.

"Is everyone ready?" Takato asked. Everybody visibly nodded, their faces all determined.

"Wait!" Called the voice of Jeri Kato. Jeri ran into the shed. "I'm coming with you!" She gasped out.

"Jeri?" Takato flushed. "What are you doing here? How did you know we were leaving?" He asked.

"I went by your house and your parents told me and now… here I am! Please let me come with you! I promise I won't get it the way. It's just… Calumon is my friend and I want to help get him back! Besides this is only a search and rescue mission. There wont be that much fighting, will there? And I'm an extra pair of eyes that can look!" Jeri persuaded, obviously determined to go.

"Uh…" Said a flustered Takato. Rika decided to ease Takato's apparent suffering.

"Sure, Jeri. It would be great to have you along." Rika said.

"Yes! Thank you, Rika!" Jeri exclaimed, giving Rika a hug. She pulled back and smiled at Takato.

"R… right. Um… Let's go, everyone!" Takato ordered.

"Yeah!" Everybody else chimed in. Slowly, they entered the digital gate. Takato felt the familiar feeling of floating through space. He focused on slowly going down.

"So, that way is down, right?" Kazu asked.

"Kazu!" Everybody shouted. With a jerking motion, everybody fell with Kazu's "My bad" slowly fading in the distance. Takato saw the green digital barrier and braced himself for impact. He broke through and waited for the ground…

"Oof!"

They were back in the Digital World.

"Is everybody alive?" Takato asked weakly.

"I'm okay!" Ryo stated, already standing up and seeming unfazed.

"So am I." Rika said, rubbing her head.

"I think I'm alive." Henry said.

"I think I broke my glasses!" Kenta whined. "Oh, no, they're fine."

"I'm peachy!" Jeri said cheerfully.

"Have no fear, the Kazu-mister is unharmed!" Kazu exclaimed. Everybody glared at him.

"You're not going to stay that way once I'm through with you." Rika growled, approaching a frightened Kazu.

"Hold it, hold it! Let's just be glad we're back in the Digital World and in one piece, okay?" Takato said, trying to calm everything down. Rika stopped her approach and sighed.

"You're right. Sorry." Rika muttered.

"Phew! Thank goodness Takato tamed the wild beast!" Kazu joked. Rika shot him a death glare. "Eep!" Kazu shrieked (like a girl!) and hid behind Kenta.

"Ahh! Don't hide behind me! She **will** break my glasses!" Kenta yelled.

"Will everybody just cut it out?" Henry shouted. He pulled out his d-arc but he could not get a clear enough signal. "Azulongmon's palace would be the best place to start. Do you know where that is, Ryo?" Henry asked.

"Of course." Ryo answered, and proceeded to point north. "If we head in that direction, we should get there in two days by walking." He explained.

"Sounds good. Let's get going." Takato said. They began their long trek. Henry looked around.

"Boy, Yamaki wasn't kidding when he said the Digital World was repairing faster then normal." He noted. It was true. The first plain was still a wasteland, but it was more or less the wasteland it had been before the d-reaper. The ground had evened out, most fissures had been reduced to small cracks and the bright shine of the sun indicated it was still daytime. The only sign of destruction still around were random, broken up and jagged rocks littering the ground.

"Oh that's right! Better e-mail my parents to let them know I'm okay…" Takato said, pulling out Yamaki's device.

"Remember everyone, watch out for data streams and rouge Digimon." Ryo announced. He slowed down a bit so he could walk beside Rika. "Especially you, princess. Wouldn't want you getting hurt." Ryo winked.

"Humph." Rika grunted. Ryo smiled.

"Aw, come on. I thought we were friends now." Ryo said.

"That doesn't mean you still don't annoy me." Rika replied.

"But I thought I impressed you back in the d-reaper." Ryo winked again.

"Well, now that I'm thinking clearly, anyone could have done that. Even Takato." Rika retorted.

"Funny that you would mention Takato." Ryo chuckled.

"Funny that you would say that!" Rika snapped.

"Ooh, I think I hit a nerve." Ryo joked. Rika opened her mouth to come back.

"Can you guys stop it? We're supposed to all be friends here!" Takato interrupted, looking up from his e-mail with a small blush on his face. Rika closed her mouth and looked away. Ryo laughed knowingly.

"Wow, Kazu was right. Only Takato can tame the beast." Ryo smirked. Rika shook a bit but said nothing. Ryo smiled. "It's okay, I can stand a little competition." He went to lead the way again, leaving Rika red-faced.

The dark shade passed over quickly, putting them in darkness. "I always miss the sunrises and sunsets. Don't you think, Takato?" Jeri asked.

"What? Oh, um, sure." Takato answered awkwardly. Jeri gave him a confused look, but shrugged it off.

"We should go take shelter in those rocks over there and set up camp for the night." Henry suggested. Everybody agreed and they made their way to the rocks, which made a bit of a cave-like structure. Once there, they started to get things organized.

"Okay, we need to start pitching the tents. We only have 3, so I'll go with Henry, Rika will go with Jeri and Ryo will go with Kazu and Kenta." Takato commanded. Kazu and Kenta's faces lit up.

"We get to bunk with Ryo?" Kenta practically swooned.

"It's like a dream come true!" Kazu squeed. Ryo sweat dropped. So did Takato.

"On second thought, Henry go with Ryo and I'll go with Kazu and Kenta." Takato sighed. Kazu and Kenta whined in disappointment.

"Way to take one for the team, Gogglehead." Rika snickered.

"Hey!" Kazu and Kenta chimed.

"Alright, after we get the tents up, I'll pass around Yamaki's device so everyone can take turns e-mailing their parents." Takato continued.

"Yeah, then we can build a campfire and sing songs!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kenta agreed. Rika groaned.

"There is no way you two are singing. I'd rather keep my hearing."

"Hey, it would keep the rouge Digimon away." Takato shuddered, remembering the time he had the misfortune of Kazu and Kenta serenading him. Rika smiled.

"Good point."

"Well why don't you sing then, Ri-ka!" Kazu taunted.

"I **don't** sing." Rika glowered. Kazu backed away slowly.

"Alright, alright. It was just a suggestion. Geez."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the group left at the first sign of daybreak, which wasn't hard to miss. They walked a long way, with Kazu and Kenta's complaining as their sound track. Otherwise, they didn't talk too much other then to ask the time and the coordinates of their location (Henry was making a map on the device Yakami gave them). At one point, they ran into a friendly group of various Digimon that recognized them as the humans who helped to save their world. A few autographs later, and they were on their way again. Around noon, they got to the edge of the northern quadrant. There was a large cliff looking out into a misty horizon where they could just barely see the small silhouette of Azulongmon's palace. Henry suggested they stop and rest there for a while. Everybody happily obliged.

"It's nice to get a rest every once in awhile." Henry sighed, rubbing his aching feet. Takato nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I'm excited to see Guilmon more then anything, but I don't want our reunion to be him holding my lifeless, exhausted body." Takato laughed.

"I could go a little bit farther, I guess, if we didn't have to climb down this cliff next." Rika sighed. She, Henry and Takato were sitting together on some rocks. Kazu and Kenta were off to the side playing Digimon cards and Ryo was off to the other side adding some things to Henry's map. Jeri shyly approached them.

"Um, Takato, can I talk to you? Alone?" Jeri asked. Takato looked at Henry and Rika, then back at Jeri.

"Um, sure Jeri." Takato said. He got up and they both walked over to the edge of the cliff. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"TakatoIthinkitwouldbebestifwejuststayedfriends." Jeri blurted out. Takato nearly fell off the cliff.

"C… come again?" Takato asked. Jeri took a deep breath.

"I just want to stay friends." Jeri sighed sadly.

"Oh… Oh! Okay, that's fine then." Takato sighed more happily. Jeri raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to sound so relieved." She scolded. Takato's colour drained from his face.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant like… oh… aw nuts." Takato stuttered. Jeri giggled.

"Calm down, Takato, I'm only kidding." She reassured.

"Oh, good." Takato sighed with relief. "No it's just that I really like our friendship and I don't really want anymore… I'm comfortable now with just being your friend." Takato explained.

"I feel the same way." Jeri agreed. "I feel like a big weight has been lifted off me."

"Same here."

"And this is good because I won't ruin the friendship I have with Rika either!" Jeri added.

"What? Why would you ruin anything with Rika?" Takato asked. Jeri smiled.

"Well, personally," Jeri leaned in closer, "I think she likes you a bit. Likes you as in, like, "like likes" you." She whispered.

"What? Rika? That's crazy!" Takato blushed. Jeri winked.

"Silly Takato. You need to pay more a-tten-tion!" Jeri laughed in a singsong voice. She started walking away towards Kazu and Kenta. "I'm just saying!" She shouted behind her. Takato felt light headed. He walked back to Rika and Henry in a daze. Rika snapped him out of it.

"What was that all about, Gogglehead?" Rika asked, annoyed. Takato blushed.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Takato answered. Rika glared.

"Fine! Don't tell me! I'm going to go hang around with Mr. Perfect." Rika huffed and then left in a hurry. Takato sighed and sat down. Henry looked at Takato.

"So, what **was** that all about? Are you and Jeri…?" Henry started to say.

"We're just friends." Takato stated bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Henry apologized. Takato smiled.

"Don't be. I'm fine with it. Really."

"Really?"

"Really. See, when Jeri ran into the shed, it had been the first time I had seen her since the d-reaper. And, I don't know, things were just… different. I can't really explain it. I just only felt a deep friendship for her, like a sister. But I didn't know what to make of it, so it made things kind of awkward. I guess we just grew up a lot in the past while. We're fine with just staying friends. It's better that way." Takato explained.

"Well, I'm glad you got everything sorted out." Henry said.

"UGH! Sometimes I don't **believe **you! Just because I'm the 'Digimon Queen' and you're the 'Digimon King' doesn't mean we're destined for each other!" Rika yelled at Ryo from the side. She stormed past them muttering something under her breath.

"Uh, Rika…?" Takato asked awkwardly. She kept moving. Ryo approached them.

"Wow, she's also a 'Drama Queen'." Ryo sighed, shaking his head.

"What did you say to her?" Takato asked.

"I just suggested that now you and Jeri were together, me and her should take a crack at it too." Ryo shrugged.

"But Takato and Jeri aren't together. They're just friends." Henry said.

"Well, then. Let the games begin! May the best man win, Takato." Ryo bowed. Takato glared.

"You know, she's not some trophy you can win!" Takato shouted. Ryo smiled.

"Ha, I knew you liked her." Ryo said and then started to walk away. "Okay, everyone, let's head out!"

Takato sat there dumbstruck. He frustratingly clutched his head.

"GAAH! I'm so confused!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw, poor Takato. But it's got to get worse before it gets better! Anyway, hope you like chapter three. Review if you want. And I'm sorry if I ruined ice cream for anyone.

Junogirl7


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Chapter 4, just for you and your enjoyment! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shaky, pale and sweaty hand clutched a rock that was sticking out the side of the cliff. The owner of the hand took in a deep, ragged breath as he tried to build up the courage to slide down a bit more. "Okay, Kenta. Get a hold of yourself." Kenta murmured to himself. "Oh who am I kidding? I can't do this. I wish I was MarineAngemon, then I could just fly down." Kenta took in another deep breath and started to slide down his foot. When he couldn't find a lower foothold, he desperately tried to find the one he had been previously using. "Okay don't panic. Just don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look-" Kenta looked down. "Ah! Why don't I ever listen to myself!?" Kenta cried while hugging the side of the cliff.

"Hey! Some of us actually want to get to the bottom here! Get a move on. Don't be such a chicken!" Kazu, who was also hanging to the side of the cliff, yelled down to his nervous friend.

"I am not a chicken! It's just that… my glasses are all fogged up!" Kenta complained.

"Oh please. What are they fogged up with? Your life flashing before your EYIII!" Kazu screamed the last word as one of his feet slipped. "WAAAAAH! I hate heights! I hate rocks! I want my mommy!" Kazu yelled, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Hey, calm down you two." Ryo said, scaling down the cliff as if he was a spider. "Come on, I know you guys are braver then that. I mean, I can't teach my secrets of Digimon card success to someone who isn't brave." Ryo coaxed, giving them a thumbs up as he passed. Kazu and Kenta silently watched Ryo and then looked up and down at each other. Suddenly they were both climbing down the cliff almost as fast as Ryo.

"Hey, look, I'm brave! Teach me your ways!" Kazu yelled after Ryo.

"No way! I'm brave… er! Come on, I need those secrets! I never win…" Kenta argued.

Eventually everyone got down to side of the cliff safely. They stood between a lush forest on their one side and another drop off a cliff that seemed to go into another forest on their other side. Takato rubbed his sore hands together and let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't admit it, but he wasn't a fan of heights either. He looked over at Jeri who was smiling as usual.

"Hey Jeri, you seemed to be able to climb that cliff fine." Takato noted.

"Well my step mom took me out to one of those fake rock climbing places a couple of times. This was way harder but I pretty much knew all the basics." Jeri explained. Takato nodded. He looked around and noticed Rika staring at them.

"Oh, Rika, you climbed pretty well too." Takato said. Rika went a little red in the face and looked away.

"Humph, that was nothing." She said, but Takato noticed her arms were slightly shaking. Jeri looked between the two and giggled.

"Alright, everyone. Shake it off and lets get moving. Azulongmon's palace isn't much farther." Ryo stated. Everyone inwardly groaned but started walking again anyway. Kenta shivered as he looked into the thick forest. Kazu noticed.

"What's the matter? You're not still shaken up from the rock climbing, are you?" Kazu taunted. Kenta shook his head.

"No, but ever get that feeling like you're being watched?" Kenta asked nervously. Kazu rolled his eyes.

"You've always been so paranoid! No "Boogeymon" is going to get you so just chill out." Kazu said.

"If I remember, you weren't so brave on that cliff yourself, momma's boy!" Kenta retorted.

"You love my mom even more then I do! You always praise her for her cooking all the time and then she'll be like 'Oh Kazu why can't you be more like your friend, Kenta?' Like I'd ever want to be like you!" Kazu complained.

"Shut up!" Whispered Ryo. Kazu and Kenta noticed that everyone had stopped moving. Ryo was staring intently into the forest. "Everybody, I think we should keep moving. Quickly and quietly." Ryo ordered. Everyone started to quicken their pace.

"What's going on?" Henry asked Ryo in a hushed tone.

"Kenta was right. There is someone, or something watching us. I don't like it. Just keep moving." Ryo answered. Jeri overheard and whimpered as she saw some trees move within the forest. Then she noticed a large eye looking out at them between the trees. She screamed.

"Arrrggghh!" Roared a DarkTyrannomon as it burst out of the forest at them.

"Run!" Ryo yelled. Everyone started to run as fast as their legs could carry them from the DarkTyrannomon.

"Why is it always a big scary monster? Why can't a cute and fluffy Digimon ever attack us?!" Kazu yelled.

"Why is he attacking us?!" Rika asked.

"He's a rouge! I bet the d-reaper made many Digimon go insane!" Ryo yelled. At that moment the DarkTyrannomon drove his claw into where they where. They barely got out of the way.

"We can't outrun him!" Rika yelled.

"Are you suggesting we fight him?!" Kazu asked.

"We could never take him without our Digimon!" Ryo stated. The DarkTyrannomon pulled his claw out of the earth causing a bit of debris to fly up into its face. It angrily rubbed its eyes. Henry noticed.

"Hey, everyone! Its eyes seem to be a little irritated!" Henry exclaimed. Ryo looked and then nodded.

"Gotcha." Ryo said then picked up a rock and threw it right at the DarkTyrannomon's eye. It made impact and it cried out in pain. It didn't open that eye again.

"Bull's-eye!" Kazu praised. The DarkTyrannomon turned its head to look at Ryo with its good eye. It glared, making Ryo nervously gulp.

"Fire Blast!" The DarkTyrannomon growled. Blazing hot fire shot from its mouth. Ryo dodged it just in time. The DarkTyrannomon reared his head back to try again when a stone flew by its face. It shot its gaze upon Takato, who had thrown the rock. The DarkTyrannmon charged towards Takato who started to run.

"Aw nuts, this is what I get for taking up soccer instead of baseball!" Takato exclaimed. The DarkTyrannmon was just about to take a chunk out of Takato when Rika threw a third rock, hitting the DarkTyrannomon straight into its one good eye. The DarkTyrannomon roared in pain again and then shut his other eye. Everybody shouted in victory.

"Fire Blast!" The DarkTyrannmon shouted, trying to singe the group of kids. They got out of the way just in time.

"He can still hear us! Everybody be quiet and keep still!" Henry ordered. Everybody stopped and stood like statues. Some were afraid to breathe. Kazu looked like he was ready to sneeze but Kenta quickly reached over and plugged his nose. The DarkTyrannomon pointed its head in Henry's direction and started slowly approaching. Henry looked up at the black dinosaur nervously.

_I can't just stand here and watch this. He'll get everybody eventually. _Takato thought to himself. Then, an idea popped into his head. _I must be completely insane._

The DarkTyrannomon was now in front of Henry. It slowly lowered its head to Henry's level. The breath coming from the nose slightly made Henry's blue hair flow. The DarkTyrannomon slowly opened its mouth, revealing a mouth full of teeth and dripping saliva. Henry fought every muscle in his body that was telling him to run. The breath coming from it was so foul it made Henry want to gag. Rika watched on helplessly, thinking of what to do. Then she noticed Takato slowly edging his way toward the edge of the cliff. Rika was about to yell and ask what he was up to but she caught herself. She saw him cup his hands around his mouth. Her eye's widened as she realized what he was about to do.

"Hey! DarkTyrannomon! You better get away from us! I hear that stupid is contagious, and I don't want to catch it from you!" Takato shouted. The DarkTyrannomon snorted and turned its attention away from Henry to point itself in Takato's direction. "What's the matter? Can't see? Bet you can't catch me!" Takato taunted.

"Arrrrrgghhhh!" The DarkTyrannomon roared angrily and started charging towards Takato.

"Yeah that's right, you big lug! Right over here! Let's see what you got!" Takato shouted. The DarkTyrannomon was just about to reach him when he backed up and slipped himself over the edge of the cliff. Everybody gasped.

"TAKATO!" Rika screamed. Takato grabbed on to the side of the cliff just as he slipped over the edge. The DarkTyrannomon kept going and fell over the cliff, grazing Takato's back as it did. Takato sighed with relief but took a moment to get his bearings. Then he slowly pulled himself back up. Everybody watch him, shocked. Then relief washed over their faces.

"Uh, hey guys." Takato said as he brushed himself off. Rika rushed forward.

"Takato! Oh my god!" She exclaimed. She made like she was going to give him a hug, and Takato ran forward looking to return it. However, they both stopped short of each other and blushed. They both looked away awkwardly.

"Way to nearly kill yourself, gogglehead. Good job anyway, though." Rika said, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah. That was pretty close. Guess I got lucky, huh?" Takato said, running a hand through his hair.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you, chumly." Kazu joked. Everybody else gathered around.

"Yeah, that was pretty brave. Even by my standards." Ryo stated.

"Aw, I guess this means Takato will learn Ryo's secrets." Kenta sighed. Henry approached.

"Thanks, you saved me. You saved all of us." Henry said. Suddenly Jeri hit Takato with a fierce hug.

"Don't you ever do that again Takato. Do you hear me? Never again!" Jeri blubbered, her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to." Takato reassured. Jeri let go of him and smiled.

"Okay, I think we all agree how important it is to find our Digimon. The sooner we find them, the better. Come on, let's get to Azulongmon's Palace." Ryo said. He was about to lead them on when he noticed Jeri looking down over the edge of the cliff. "Uh, Jeri, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm checking to see if the DarkTyarannomon is okay." Jeri answered. Everybody stared at her in awe.

"Why? He kind of tried to kill us." Kazu said.

"I know but… Ryo said that maybe the d-reaper caused it to go insane and if it's the d-reaper's fault then… it's somewhat my fault." Jeri sighed. Ryo's eyes hardened.

"Hey, nothing about the d-reaper was your fault. It manipulated you and used you. You had no power over what it did. In fact if you hadn't fought back against it, we would have never over-come it." Ryo said. Everybody else nodded in agreement. Jeri smiled.

"Yeah, you guys are right. I still want to make sure he's okay though." Jeri said. Everybody looked over the edge and looked at the body of the DarkTyrannomon. It was lying lifeless on top of some trees it had fallen on. Eventually, it shook a bit, struggled to get up and then clumsily stumbled into the thick forest. Jeri sighed in relief. "Okay, let's get going." She said.

"There was something weird about that DarkTyrannomon though." Ryo said as they resumed their journey.

"Weird as in homicidally weird or different from other rouge Digimon?" Takato asked.

"Well, both. I've seen actual rouge Digimon before. Not just ones that wanted my Digimon's data so they could go to the real world. Rouge Digimon are destructive beasts with only the instinct to destroy anything in their path. This one seemed to follow us until we noticed, then it attacked." Ryo explained.

"Why do you think it did that?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, but if it was after us specifically then you can bet it wont be the last one to attack us." Ryo said.

"But we'll find our Digimon and get back to the real world before that can happen." Rika stated.

"Right, princess." Ryo winked. Rika rolled her eyes. They kept walking for about another half an hour before Azulongmon's palace came into full view.

"Hey, there it is!" Kazu exclaimed.

"But it look's a little… broken." Takato said, cocking his head to the side to get a better look at it. As the mist cleared they saw that Takato was right. The top half of the palace looked like it was in ruins.

"Hey, what happened here?" Henry asked. Everybody started running forward. As they got closer, they noticed Digimon were carrying rocks, helping to build up the palace again.

"Ah, if it isn't the Digimon tamer heroes! Welcome back to the digital world, and welcome to my domain!" Welcomed a booming voice. Azulongmon came into view from the clouds.

"It's nice to see you too, Azulongmon. What happened here?" Takato asked.

"An unfortunate incident. Your partner, Guilmon, apparently got attacked during a celebration party that started a chain of events that… well, you can see the result." Azulongmon sighed.

"Guilmon got attacked? Is he okay? Where is he?!" Takato asked frantically.

"He is just fine. He only had a sore rear for a couple of days. Made it quite difficult for him to sit, unfortunately. But anyway, he and your other Digimon partners have moved on just yesterday, I'm afraid." Azulongmon explained.

"Which direction did they go?" Rika asked.

"They headed into the lower forest lands." Azulongmon answered.

"Great, that's where we last saw the insane DarkTyrannomon. He's not going to be happy when his eye's heal and he sees us again." Kenta complained.

"Hmm? What's this, then?" Azulongmon asked.

"We got attacked by a rouge DarkTyrannomon, but it was strange, like it was looking for us." Ryo explained.

"You got attacked, did you say? I'll look into it, you just find your Digimon." Azulongmon promised.

"Thank you, sir." Henry said.

"Do you need any help re-building your palace?" Jeri offered.

"No, dear child. We'll manage." Azulongmon chuckled.

"Are you sure? I could get my dad to feed more data into the network to help it along." Henry said.

"It's not that simple. Data from the real world can restore deleted data, but unfortunately broken up data must be restored by putting it back together manually. I appreciate your concern though. My, my, my, who said humans weren't helpful?" Azulongmon said.

"Well thanks, Azulongmon! Good luck with your home!" Takato shouted as they headed off toward the lower forests.

"I don't like this. Guilmon got attacked at a party, and we got attacked just a half an hour ago." Henry said.

"I think we better watch ourselves, and find our Digimon as fast as we can." Rika said.

"I wonder what they're doing, right now." Takato wondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cannonball!" Terriermon shouted as he plunged into a lake in the middle of the lower forests. The splash hit Calumon and made him giggle.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! I could play in the water all day! I will play without a care 'cause I'm still not wearing underwear! Ha ha ha!" Calumon sang.

"I don't think Digimon wear underwear anyway, Calumon." Guilmon said.

"Bet it would've helped you before you brought the whole party down a week ago, huh blubber butt?" Impmon said. Guilmon's ears drooped.

"It wasn't my fault." Guilmon whined. Renamon faded into reality.

"It's true. Something attacked Guilmon that night. I think we all better keep our guard up." Renamon warned.

"Thank you for defending me, Renamon." Guilmon said.

"Of course. It was no fault of yours at all." Renamon said.

"Do you really think we might get attacked again?" Lopmon asked.

"It is possible. That's why it was a good thing we moved on to this secluded spot. We will stay here for awhile unless something else happens." Renamon said.

"That's fine with me! This place comes with a pool!" Terriermon cheered.

"I've never been a fan of water." Monodramon whimpered, looking into the lake. "Whoa!" He shouted as he slipped and fell into the lake. Everybody laughed. Monodramon flushed but started laughing too. MarineAngemon swiftly pushed him out of the water. "Oh, thanks." Monodramon said.

"Pi pi!" MarineAngemon squeaked happily, and then went back to gliding through the water.

"And this place has a variety of tasty fruits in case you want them." Guardromon said entering with an armful of fruits.

"Hurray! Lunch time!" Guilmon said happily. Everybody ran over to enjoy some fresh fruit. Renamon was about to walk over and join them, when she thought she saw something in the woods. Her mind flashed to the night of the party when she caught a glimpse of the red eyes in the dark corner.

"What's the matter, Renamon? Don't you want some fruit?" Guilmon asked.

"I thought I saw something in the woods." Renamon said. Suddenly the ground shook with the sound crashing. Renamon quickly rushed into the trees, but all she found was a path of fallen, cracked trees and other destroyed plant life. She followed the path but it abruptly stopped after about 20 feet when it hit a rut. The other Digimon came and joined her.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Impmon asked.

"I don't know, but something very large must have been here if it caused this much destruction." Renamon said, glaring at where the path stopped.

"Do you think it was watching us?" Guardromon asked.

"It might have. Either way, we should probably move on now. It might not be safe here anymore. We might not be safe anywhere." Renamon said.

"Aw, I really liked this place too." Terriermon whined.

"I don't like this, not at all." Calumon sighed, drooping.

"Where will we go? What can we do?" Monodramon asked.

"Takato would know what to do." Guilmon announced.

"That's it!" Renamon exclaimed.

"What's it?" Impmon asked.

"We must find our partners. Digimon have been able to enter the real world before. We just need to find out how. If we're in any danger, they will be able to help us." Renamon said.

"Piiii!" MarineAngemon agreed.

"You mean I'll get to see Henry again? Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Terriermon shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed. They left, taking some fruit along in case they felt like some. It was gone in about 15 minutes, courtesy of Terriermon, Calumon and Guilmon. They walked through the forest, keeping a careful look out. Eventually the woods got thinner and thinner. When they got out of the forest they found themselves on yet another cliff that looked out into a mountainous range.

"Okay, practically everybody here except Guardromon, MarineAngemon, myself and Monodramon once got to the real world to team up with their partners before. Does anyone remember how they did that?" Lopmon asked. There was silence as everybody thought about it.

"I just remember thinking I needed a strong tamer. The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of Rika." Renamon said.

"My first memory was blowing up rats in the real world." Guilmon said.

"I got nothin'" Impmon said. Lopmon said.

"So nobody remembers?" She asked.

"It was kind of complicated." Terriermon said.

"Well, this might be a bit cliché but, um…" Guardromon started.

"Yes, Guardromon?" Renamon motioned him to go on.

"We could always um… follow our hearts?" Guardromon said awkwardly. Everybody sighed.

"I guess it is all we have to go on." Renamon muttered. Suddenly, they heard a cracking sound.

"Um, Guilmon, please tell me that was your stomach." Terriermon said.

"I don't get hungry here. I just like to eat." Guilmon answered. Another crack. The cliff shook slightly.

"This cliff is very thick. It should be able to hold all of us." Renamon said nervously. The cliff started to constantly crack and shake.

"Nobody move!" Guardromon barked. The ground started to shift beneath them and collapse.

"RUN!" Monodramon shouted. They took step and the cliff broke and created an avalanche, bringing the Digimon along far below it.

"AHHHHH!" They screamed. MarineAngemon tried to grab onto a nearby friend, but falling rock hit him mid-flight, rendering him helpless. Guardromon's boosters were damaged and only sparked. Monodramon frantically flapped his wings, but to no avail. They all fell, eventually hitting the ground below them hard and being partially covered with rubble all around them. They could barely move, and everyone was gravely injured.

"GUILMON!" Shouted a familiar voice. Guilmon weakly lifted his head to see their human partners running towards them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go. A little dose of action never hurt anyone, unless you're the Digimon. Review if you want!

Junogirl7


End file.
